Precious Time
by anclyne
Summary: Jika pada akhirnya semua waktu berharga tidak berhasil ia kembalikan. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang berharga baginya pergi lagi. Tujuannya menjadi samurai. Mengapa ia menjadi samurai. Semua bermula dari hari itu. [for #MisceneEvent!] . GinTaka


"Kalau begitu, aku juga punya permintaan sebagai sesama orang yang tidak berguna—"

Bayangan punggung sosok helaian perak menyentuh bahu, dengan tangan terikat bersama dua prajurit terproyeksi dalam benaknya. Ia tidak ingin yang berharga baginya diambil, tidak lagi. Baginya sudah cukup.

"— _Jangan sampai mati_."

* * *

.

Precious Time

Story by anclyne

Gintama © Sorachi-sensei

For #MissingScene Event!

[Episode 304—Shogun Assassination Arc]

GinTaka

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

Gintoki tidak tau berapa lama dirinya tertidur. Yang ia sadari, begitu kelopak matanya membuka, terik sinar mentari menyengat retinanya melalui celah-celah ranting dan dedaunan. Sebelah lengannya reflek menghalau sinar. Ia duduk bersandar di atas dahan pohon sambil memeluk sebuah katana di tubuhnya.

Ah.. Kesadarannya perlahan menguasai bersama memori yang mulai menyusup. Lagi-lagi ia membolos dari pelajaran Shouyo- _sensei_. Sosok pria berparas cantik yang mungkin telah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri—walau tanpa ia sadari.

Ia memang bukan manusia yang diciptakan untuk menyerap pelajaran-pelajaran yang Shouyo berikan. Ia diciptakan hidup dengan insting dan kekuatan fisik. Cukup memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup, tidak untuk memenuhi otaknya dengan sesuatu yang memusingkan.

Mungkin jika kembali ke _dojo_ nanti, dirinya akan kembali menerima pukulan di kepala dari pria itu.

Mata malasnya baru saja akan kembali menutup ketika sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Manik rubi mengikuti asal-muasal suara. Seorang anak lelaki seumurnya tengah menendang-nendang tangga kayu kuil.

( _Sedang apa dia_?)

Menilik lebih tajam, Gintoki dapat melihat ekspresi dari anak berhelai hitam keunguan tersebut. Ia merasakan emosi yang memuncak yang dipancarkan dari raut wajahnya.

"Kurang ajar. Mereka hanya sampah tidak berguna!"

Umpatan yang terdengar dari belah bibir anak tersebut membuat Gintoki mendengus pelan. Ia tidak ingin anak itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Tidak ingin terlibat. Ia tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan.

( _Dasar bocah_.)

Batinnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara tidur siang. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti. Gintoki kembali membolos dan tertidur di atas dahan pohon. Seperti menjadi kegiatan rutin baginya. Tidak peduli akan pukulan di kepala yang di berikan Shouyo- _sensei_ , seperti ia tidak pernah merasa jera.

Tapi kali ini, jika biasanya ia akan tertidur dengan pulas hingga petang hari. Manik rubinya kembali menangkap sosok anak lelaki yang kemarin mengusik tidur siangnya. Si pendek helai hitam keunguan.

( _Mau apa lagi dia kemari_?)

Anak lelaki itu berjalan tertatih. Wajahnya dipenuhi memar dan darah di sudut bibirnya. Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama bagi Gintoki untuk tau apa yang telah di alami bocah itu. Karena dirinya sendiri sudah sangat familiar dengan memar di tubuh.

Masih dari posisinya, Gintoki samasekali tidak mengalihkan atensi. Rasanya seperti mendapat tontonan gratis, ketika melihat bocah tersebut menyentuh lukannya sendiri sambil meringis. Tidak bermaksud sadis, hanya saja ia ingin melihat bagaimana anak yang mengeluarkan aura kemarahan seperti kemarin bertahan dengan luka yang di dapatnya.

Ketika baru saja ingin terkekeh pelan, Gintoki mendadak urung. Sebulir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata bocah tersebut. Satu hingga tiga sekaan pada sudut matanya mencoba ia hapus dengan punggung tangan. Namun semakin ia menghapus semakin deras air mata yang keluar.

Gintoki masih terpaku. Ia bukan seorang yang tidak _peka_. Ia tau, jika bocah di depan matanya bukan menangis karena luka yang tertoreh di tubuhnya. Melainkan karena alasan lain. Tak tau apa itu, dirinya 'pun hanya bisa menatap dalam diam dari atas pohon.

Tanpa berniat untuk menampakkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( _Si pendek itu datang lagi_.)

Gintoki membuka sebelah matanya. Seperti dugaan, anak lelaki itu kembali datang. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa hari sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Gintoki tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikannya. Datang dengan wajah tertekuk dan beberapa kali terluka.

Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Anak itu membawa seekor kucing putih di tangannya. Telapak tangan membelai permukaan bulu-bulu hewan kecil itu, setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kayu berpelitur bangunan kuil. Sebelah tangan si pendek merogoh kantung _hakama_.

Mata rubi Gintoki menangkap buah apel merah.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih memperhatikan tindak-tanduk si pendek. Tawanya hampir saja meledak ketika buah apel tersebut diberikan pada kucing yang ia bawa.

( _Apa dia bodoh_?)

Gintoki masih berusaha keras menahan geli akibat hal yang dilakukan anak tersebut. Kucing putih meronta. Kesal, si pendek itu kemudian melepaskannya. Membiarkan kucing lari entah kemana. Kalau saja anak itu tau jika ia sedang mentertawakannya, ia menjamin tidak akan pernah melihat ulasan senyum di bibir anak lelaki di depannya.

( _He.. si pendek itu bisa membuat wajah seperti itu juga._ )

Setelah mengusap buah apel dengan kain _hakama_ yang dikenakannya, anak itu menggigit kemudian. Membuat Gintoki kembali merasakan hembusan angin sepoi menerpa wajahnya, dan kembali tidur siang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Gintoki menghabiskan waktu tidur siangnya di atas dahan pohon. Ia telah terbiasa dengan kedatangan anak lelaki—yang ia sebut si pendek. Karena ia samasekali tidak mengenal siapa anak itu. Setiap hari melihatnya, namun ia tak punya niat untuk menampakkan diri, menanyakan nama, ataupun menjadi temannya. Rasanya ia merasa cukup hanya dengan memperhatikan dari posisinya.

Paling tidak begitulah awal yang ia pikirkan, sebelum seorang anak lelaki lainnya datang. Teman dari si pendek, anak lelaki helai hitam berkuncir. Sekilas, ia mengira bahwa teman si pendek itu adalah perempuan, karena parasnya cantik seperti halnya sang guru.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, Takasugi."

( _Ho, namanya Takasugi_.)

Gintoki mengulang dalam hati ketika teman si pendek berjalan menghampiri.

"Kudengar kau membuat ulah lagi di sekolah lain."

Gintoki membawa tubuhnya untuk bangun, tidak lagi bersandar pada pohon walau masih tak beranjak dari posisi. Begitupula si pendek yang beranjak duduk dari posisi berbaringnya semula. Merespon lawan bicaranya.

"Bahkan Akademi Militer di mana para calon pemimpin masa depan berkumpul, tidak mampu menghentikanmu ya, Takasugi?"

Asumsinya ternyata benar. Di matanya, Gintoki melihat sosok si pendek sebagai bocah yang senang berkelahi. Namun—

"Berhentilah bercanda, Katsura. Mereka hanyalah anak kaya yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan koneksi dan uang orang tua mereka. Aku diperintah untuk berlatih dengan serius, dan aku melakukannya, itu saja."

—ada hal yang masih tidak ia ketahui sebabnya. Begitu mendengar lontaran jawab dari si pendek, pertanyaan dalam benak Gintoki terjawab sudah.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu bahkan tidak tau caranya bertarung. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat akan seperti negeri ini jika dipimpin oleh mereka nanti."

Keterpaksaan dan ketidakpuasan akan hidup yang ia jalani.

"Takasugi. Meskipun begitu, kau termasuk orang yang beruntung. Masih banyak orang tidak mampu di luar sana, yang bahkan tidak bisa membaca. Tidak bisa menjadi samurai, padahal mereka sangat menginginkannya."

Dengusan terdengar dari bibir si pendek. "Pantas saja mereka memberimu hak khusus untuk masuk ke sekolah itu, karena otakmu memang cerdas. Kau memiliki pemikiran yang luas. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi samurai yang hebat di sekolah itu."

Mata malas Gintoki masih memperhatikan, bahkan ketika si pendek beranjak berdiri. Melangkah mendekati temannya.

"Seorang samurai hebat yang setia pada keluarganya dan negerinya, dan rela mengorbankan nyawa demi kedua hal tersebut." Anak lelaki berkuncir masih bergeming saat si pendek dalam lensa berjalan melewatinya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki ambisi tidak berguna seperti itu."

"Lalu, kau ingin menjadi samurai seperti apa? Apa tujuanmu?"

Langkah kaki si pendek berhenti. Sepertinya, ia mengerti mengapa pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian. Karena otak Gintoki sendiri, spontan memproses pertanyaan tersebut.

( _Menjadi samurai seperti apa_? Apa _tujuan_ _menjadi samurai_?)

"Entahlah. Kalau akau tau, hidupku akan jauh lebih mudah."

Ia masih akan berfikir jika saja tak menangkap sekelompok anak dengan katana kayu telah menanti di hadapan si pendek—dan Gintoki rasa, ia tau apa tujuan mereka datang.

"Takasugi, kudengar kau telah menyakiti adikku."

"Padahal kau cuma anak baru, tapi nyalimu besar juga."

"Sadarilah tempatmu!"

Benar, 'kan dugaannya?

Si pendek mengambil batang kayu yang tak jauh dari kakinya. Tak ada rasa takut pula dari raut wajahnya. Gintoki merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras saat ini.

"Kuharap ini akan menjadi latihan layak."

"Tunggu."

( _Perasaan apa ini_?)

"Kalian menyelesaikan masalah sepele saat latihan dengan pertarungan? Apa yang seperti itu pantas si sebut sebagai samurai? Banyak melawan satu orang?"

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk ia menunjukkan diri.

"Katsura, ya? Kebetulan sekali, aku tidak peduli kau adalah murid yang mendapat beasiswa. Aku sudah muak berada di kelas yang sama dengan bocah miskin dan tak mampu bayar sekolah!"

Karena mereka telah mengganggu waktu siangnya yang _nyaman_ dan _berharga_.

"Kau dengar itu, Katsura? Di antara mereka tidak ada yang namanya samurai."

"AYO HAJAR MEREKA BERDUA!"

Setidaknya kemunculannya bisa terlihat lebih keren di hadapan _nya_.

 _ **Trang!**_

Sebilah katana Gintoki lemparkan hingga menancap permukaan tanah. Memblokir langkah sekumpulan anak yang ingin menyerang si pendek dan temannya.

"Gya gya gya, berisik sekali kalian. Masih pubertas ya? Kalau kalian ingin latihan, lakukan di sekolah kalian. Atau Kalian tidak pernah belajar caranya bolos sekolah ya?"

"Siapa kau?!"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan, Gintoki beranjak dari posisi dengan menggenggam erat sarung katana miliknya. Kemudian melompat tepat di atas wajah salah satu pembuat onar.

"Tidur sana!" Sambil mengorek lubang hidungnya dengan jari kelingking, ia tidak peduli jika perbuatannya semakin memicu kemarahan lawan. "Menjadi samurai itu jangan setengah-setengah, biar aku ajarkan kalian. Kita tidur siang bersama."

Karena ia hanya ingin waktu berharganya kembali.

Namun sayangnya, niat untuk kembali tidur siang dan bersikap keren itu harus hancur karena Shouyo- _sensei_ membuatnya terlihat lemah dan—

pokoknya tidak keren.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika pada akhirnya semua waktu berharga tidak berhasil ia kembalikan. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang berharga baginya pergi lagi. Tujuannya menjadi samurai. Mengapa ia menjadi samurai. Semua bermula dari _hari itu_.

Melindungi semua yang berharga.

Termasuk diri _nya_.

Orang yang paling ingin ia kalahkan, juga ia lindungi. Karena hanya ia yang paling paham akan perasaan _nya_ , lebih dari siapapun.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

* * *

A/N:

Berhasil selesai tepat waktu /yha

Dan ini fanfik perdana di fandom Gintama. Kalo pitpit aka Moon waltz ngga bikin event ini, mungkin ngga tau kapan aku terjun ke fandom ini :")

Semoga suka dan salam kenal.

Anclyne.


End file.
